The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day
''The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day ''is an episode of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat ''from Season 1, serving as the series' pilot. It was premiered on November 13, 2008. Plot ''The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day/Transcript '' At the beginning of this episode, Jaguar and Rat are going to Secret Oaks Museum and Jewelry Store to steal All-Seeing Eye and the lost jewels. After that, they see Collie Dogheart in the sewer. She is trying to bring All-Seeing Eye and the lost jewels as new treasures. Jaguar and Rat are going to chase Collie from the sewer to the streets. She's beating up her enemies by using cartoon logics (falling piano, steamroller, etc.). Collie gets inside the telephone booth to turn into a rocket and fly away. She founds a place called Master HQ, which resembles a blimp. Jaguar and Rat are watching Collie transforms herself into a pink fox with long hair. And her briefcase turns into Pounce the Cat. The enemies realised Collie is Agent Foxy. Foxy is introducing herself, her best friend and adventures to the audience. After that, they can talk with Major Mooch through a communicator in Foxy's ring. She found the treasures from Pounce's stomach. Pounce is ready to returning to the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye. Foxy is trying to describe the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye. She found an old milk from her pocket to pour it into a sink, where Jaguar and Rat are hiding. They are going through the pipes and getting stuck, after Foxy turning on the sink. Suddenly, she shows Pounce how to ask All-Seeing Eye and sees a large explosion of water. The duo noticed their treasures are gone, it was Jaguar and Rat because they finally steal these. Foxy and Pounce are ready to go on their cruiser, Rocket Car. They have to talk with Mooch again, while he's trying to ask them. Afterwards, Foxy and Pounce are riding in Rocket Car to chase Jaguar and Rat. They want to tell their helpers, Gabby Parrot and Chef Rover. Gabby thinks he heard Jaguar and Rat took the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye. Rover gives Foxy and Pounce a cheeseburger and a tomato burger as their snacks. Later, the duo found Jaguar and Rat riding in their flying car. They release a mosquito to fly around Foxy and Pounce. It pokes Rocket Car like a balloon and then, the duo are falling down. Foxy wants Pounce to turn him into an umbrella and doing a skydive. Jaguar and Rat are entering Peppy Lion's lair, while holding the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye. After their skydiving, Foxy and Pounce realized their enemies stole their treasures and going to Peppy's lair. Jaguar and Rat are running to their boss and trip on the stairs. They are accidentally falling into an organ pipe while Peppy playing music. He stops playing the music and gets his henchmen out of organ pipes like a cannon. But, Jaguar and Rat are trying to explain to Peppy because he's very disappoint at them. Back at outside, Foxy and Pounce are going to see Peppy. They get inside the lair and disguise each other: Foxy is turning herself into Collie and Pounce is turning himself into a backpack. When Peppy sees Collie, he realizes she is his favorite. Jaguar and Rat grab Backpack Pounce from Collie's hands. She takes their bags and trick the villains. Now, Jaguar and Rat found a broken lever, which Foxy wrecks it earlier. Peppy thinks broken lever is not treasures and wants his henchmen to get in a giant monstrous fish called Big Fish. Collie and Backpack Pounce are running into the hiding room and change themselves back to Foxy and Pounce normal himself. They are so happy to succeed after finding their treasures. Foxy is shaking Pounce's hand to spit out the lost jewels and All-Seeing Eye. But, she is trying to ask All-Seeing Eye again with her best friend. When the duo arguing each other, Peppy thinks Collie is Foxy and entering the hiding room. Characters *Agent Foxy (debut) *Pounce the Cat (debut) *Major Mooch (debut) *Collie Dogheart (debut) *Kyle Woodpecker (debut) *Chef Rover (debut) *Gabby Parrot (debut) *Nurse Hen (debut) *Peppy Lion (debut) *Jaguar (debut) *Rat (debut) *Dollar Rhino (cameo) *Dr. Hiss (cameo) *Giant Gorilla (cameo) *Salt & Pepper (cameo) *Dr. Bear (cameo) *Killon (cameo) *Sweettooth Wolf (cameo) *Black Bird (debut) *Mosquito (debut) *Hawk Statue (debut) *Big Fish (debut) Voice Cast *Deedee Magno Hall - Agent Foxy / Collie Dogheart *Eric Bauza - Pounce the Cat / Jaguar *Doug Preis - Major Mooch *Dwight Schultz - Peppy Lion *Jeff Bennett - Rat *S. Scott Bullock - Gabby Parrot *Phil LaMarr - Chef Rover *Tara Strong - Nurse Hen *Dana Snyder - Kyle Woodpecker Gallery Title Cards The Ultimate Solvers Save the Day Title Card.png|The episode's title card. Screenshots Trivia *Part of the plot serves as a semi-remake to the short film ''The Modifyers. **Unlike The Modifyers, Foxy and Pounce are looking for All-Seeing Eye and the lost jewels from Peppy, Jaguar and Rat. **Rat is the only character from the short who appears in the episode. **Collie Dogheart is usually a personality that Foxy disguises as. She becomes one of her most common disguises in later episodes until The Real Collie Dogheart. **Peppy thinks Collie is his favorite just like the short. But, he thinks Foxy is here in this episode. *The episode appears on several home video and DVD releases: [[Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat: Ultimate Solving Stories|Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat: Ultimate Solving Stories]], [[Cartoon Network All-Stars to the Rescue|Cartoon Network All-Stars to the Rescue]], [[''Adventure Time: Wonderful Wows|Adventure Time: Wonderful Wows]]'' (as bonus cartoon), [[Cartoon Network Best Animal Friends Forever|Cartoon Network Best Animal Friends Forever]] and [[Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat: Season 1|Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat: Season 1]]. *Dollar Rhino, Dr. Hiss, Giant Gorilla, Salt & Pepper, Dr. Bear, Killon and Sweettooth Wolf made a cameo appearance, during Foxy's introduction on this episode. They make first appearances with speaking roles in several future episodes of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Category:Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Episodes Category:Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat Season 1 Category:ModernClassicGamer's episodes Category:KKDisney's episodes